To Erza, with?
by beatress
Summary: Because Meredy thought Jellal was writing a love letter to the Titania... Jerza!


**Yippeee! Another Jerza fic! Oh, the first one was a drabble. Anyways, this popped in my mind two days ago when I was walking to my room. It's soooo perfect for Jellal and Erza. However, there are two important notes before you read this.**

**Note1: This doesn't fit in any part of the manga. So, don't try to relate it, except for the fact that it happens a lot after episode 154(whatever chapter it may correspond to in manga).**

**Note2: Ultear is alive in this. She's not dead. Why you want? Don't ask. It wouldn't be all the same without Ultear. So, she is in this fic.**

**If you're good with this, then go on!. Read and Enjoy!**

**The usual disclaimer applied!**

* * *

**To Erza, with….?**

**Summary:- Because Meredy thought Jellal was writing a love letter to the Titania...  
**

* * *

…_Take care of yourself, Erza…_

_With Love_

_Jellal._

Jellal Fernandes has never felt better than this before. He laid his back on his chair, stretching his arms and closed his eyes letting the sunlight hit his face. The intense rays of the star were burning his pale skin. Nevertheless he enjoyed the heat that reached the depths of his skin. It so reminded him of her… like the redness of the surname she bore- Scarlet. How long has it been since he last saw her? Like 3 months? Chasing after dark guilds he did lose track of time. Now that they were taking a break, it was the best time to write a letter to her- the unrequited love of his life- as promised before leaving her.

To say the truth, he really didn't know what to write to her. Will she really read it? She will, he knew. But he can't write anything proposing love to her or indicating his love for her or the whole lie of having a fiancée will go to trash. That was the only thing keeping them away from each other. How did he let lies form a wall between them- a special kind of a wall where they could feel each other's pain and help each other with their troubles but couldn't get any closer than they already were? If they could, it would be a violation of his self imposed punishment.

Shrugging away all his thoughts he began with the clichéd line '_Dear Erza'_ and continued like how a normal friend would write something to his friend in a foreign place. The obvious end which most people write was to tell her to take care of herself (as the Scarlet was little more reckless than you expect) and ending with the same routine dialogues _With Love, Jellal. _That really shouldn't be a problem right?

So, he carefully folded the paper and stepped out of his room into the balcony where a wavy pink haired girl was enjoying ice cream. He sweat dropped at her childish antics and handed her the envelope after calling for her attention.

"Send it to Erza using your pigeons," he said in a requesting tone. She wore a dumb expression before opening the envelope. Jellal freaked a little but then let her as he knew there was nothing in the letter that she could tease him about except for the fact that the letter was for Erza. He would've never written one if the Titania didn't swear to hunt him down had he not given any clue of how he was and what he was doing every now and then.

A wide grin played on her lips when she read that.

"Ul," she called out to her friend who was making lunch for them in the kitchen. The said woman stepped out much to Jellal's confusion as to why she was calling the other woman.

"What's the matter?" she asked, unable to understand what could be so important to disturb her in between the cooking.

"Jellal wrote a love letter to Erza" The said guy choked on the air upon his friend's statement.

"What?" the other two exclaimed. Ultear looked suspiciously at the guy who gulped under her gaze. Was this really the guy who imposed punishment upon himself to stay away from the requip mage? How can he write a love letter all of a sudden to her?

On the other hand, the blue haired guy couldn't recollect writing anything implying love to his childhood friend. How did Meredy come to the conclusion that it was a love letter?

"You don't believe me. Look," she offered the letter to the older female as she read it down. "He wrote 'With Love', that makes it a love letter ne?"

"Why in the world will it become a love letter?" he asked, bewildered.

"Because you wrote 'love'" Ultear answered for the pinkette.

"What?!" he became white faced. All he was thinking was that was a clichéd salutation at the end.

He immediately snatched the letter from their hands and went into his room, followed by the two mages of Crime Sorceriere. He grabbed a pen and striked the words 'With Love'.

"What should I write now?" he said to himself but the other two caught his words. Mischievous smiles laid upon their lips as they realised it was time to tease him.

"Try 'Yours lovingly'," Meredy suggested, giving a look of deep thought.

"Yes," he nodded without comprehending and began writing it down beside the struck words.

_Yours lov-_ He stopped there glaring at the duo who whistled into the air.

"Give me some sincere advice you guys!" he scoffed, getting irked by the mocking. The girls however chose to ignore his remark and continue to tease him.

"How about 'Yours wholeheartedly'?" Ul suggested.

"No," he closed his eyes, listening to their suggestions and writing down every word that came out of their mouth immediately (he wanted to get over with this soon and send it to Erza. Oh, what pain can writing a friendly letter be?).

"Yours always?" Meredy suggested to which he disagreed.

"Yours ever?"

"Yours forever?"

"Yours only?"

"Yours one and only?"

His eye began twitching at this. How did they think he could write that? Now he was sure they were simply continuing their mocking.

Silence fell for a few minutes as the two mages in front of him ran short of ideas. A smug smile began to form on the blue haired mage's face as he rejoiced his victory. Little did he know those moments of triumph would only last a second when the next minute even before his smile could fully form, the two mages voiced the similar thought in their minds in perfect harmony.

"Your?!" they both exclaimed with puppy dog eyes, both pair of eyes sparkling down at him and urging him to write. His cool façade disappeared and sweat crowded his forehead. These women will make him do what they want if he doesn't fight back. That's when an interesting idea shot his mind.

"Yes, that's right!" he hit his fist to his palm, grinning upon the brilliant idea anyone could ever think of or it was so what he thought.

"Meredy, hand over a new sheet of paper," he asked, deciding to copy all the matter onto a fresh page. Well, jotting down all the salutation and striking them when he felt it was inappropriate made the paper a little untidy. Erza would definitely not appreciate it.

"Are you forgetting? We don't have a headquarters to have some stack of papers available for use. We're in a small cottage which I deem as abandoned!" Meredy retorted, making him realise.

"Whatever might be on your mind, she is just telling the truth. That is the last piece of paper we are left with," she said pointing to the letter on his desk.

He slapped his forehead and replied "Guess I have no choice then"

He sighed, earning another retort from his fellow mage.

"What do you have on your mind, Jellal?" the pinkette asked.

~0~

"Do you really think it is alright? I mean what you did?" Meredy asked. Ultear wore this teasing smile on her face all the time while Meredy bore a confused expression. They were currently seeing off the pigeon which was carrying the once wizard saint's letter.

"Yeah, that is the best I could do for her," he smiled as he saw his letter disappear into the blueness of the sky.

~0~

Erza Scarlet knew that this wasn't the most happening day in her life. The moment she woke up, she tripped, causing her armours to fall in a queue as if they were the pieces in the game of Dominoes(a/n: did I get it right? Not sure?). After hours of arranging them, she realised her clothes got dirty. She had a nice shower and got into new clothes. While she was wearing her socks, she bumped into her table causing the cheesecake on her table to fall on her. Cursing thoughts about an unknown power which prevented her from going to the guild, she took another bath and lay on her bed, sighing wondering when it was the last time she ever stayed back in her room. Maybe her room was angry with her for leaving it alone.

The Titania giggled at the last thought when a pigeon came through her window and dropped a letter on her. Recognising the pigeon, she thought the letter was from Jellal.

"_Finally he's warming up."_ She thought as she opened the letter smiling. Much to her disappointment, it only informed her of his work and health. She wanted to tear it to bits. "_This guy is improving on lying…. Or may be not." _ She thought, smiling as she read the last part which happened to be the most untidy part with so more scratching.

_Take care of yourself, Erza…_ It said. But it was not the best part. What was best was when she read all the words he scratched, saw through his half finished salutations and imagined what might have happened, hoping she would get it right.

Her smile became wider as her hand pursed her lips.

"_Or may be not"_ She said as she read the last thing on the paper which was his name.

_Jellal._

_~0~_

"You really should've written something before your name, Jellal. We were giving you great ideas," Meredy mumbled as she stuffed her mouth with another marshmallow.

"No it's fine. I shouldn't get near to some walking in the path of light ne?" he smiled, chewing on another spoon of the food.

"But even then," she paused, "At least you could've written on a new paper. You could've got one easily if you walked into the nearby town now that you're an ally of the council!"

Ultear could only laugh at her friend's comment, wondering when their 'master' would suspend the punishment on him.

* * *

**Leave a review if you guys like it. Hoping to improve so yeah, I'll need to know what you think of it. Hope this was to your liking and characters didn't go too OOC. Till next time, Bye!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
